Volturi's Princess
by guardianranger
Summary: Volturi's Leaders have adopted a young girl named Alison, who beholds alot of secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Name: Alison (Volturi-Whitlock-Malfoy)

Mom:Deceased-Haley Malfoy-cousin to Draco Malfoy-cast out.

Dad: Jasper Whitlock-hale.

Adopted dads: Volturi leaders

Age 14 Years old

Powers: Can sense certain things, has vampires powers even through she is human.

Mates: Several of them

Demitri-Volturi Guard/Benjamin-his mate

Riley-he was saved-before was killed by the cullens.

Ian-1st in command of the elite guardians

Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley-they are mates

Alison became into the Volturi leaders lives after the death of her birth mom-Haley Malfoy-who was killed by Laurent-friends towards James and Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen,-no she is not dating Jasper Whitlock Hale, and Renesme Cullen were in English class at Forks High school-when they stood up.

"Why do I smell others?asked Rosalie.

"Rosalie,something wrong?"asked Alice.

"Alice, Can you not see them?"asked Rosalie.

"Aunt Rosalie,see who?"asked Renesme

"vampires"whispered Rosalie.

"Ms. cullen please take your seat"answered brandon James

Rosalie pulls her cell-phone out-texted her fiance-Emmett

"There are other vampires here"texted Rosalie.

Renesme does the same thing.

(World History) Class

Jasper,Emmett, Bella and Edward were in that class.

"Peter! What are you doing here?"exclaimed Jasper

Peter Whitlock glares at the cullens. "Charlotte and I are here with our adopted son-Derek who is a member of the Elite Guardians who is protecting Alison james-Volturi-adopted daughter to the leaders"answered Peter.

"Volturi leaders do not have a daughter"answered bella.

"Well they do now"answered Peter.

Door slams open

"Mom and Dad"exclaimed Renesme

"There are others here like us"answered Alice.

"Peter"exclaimed the girls

"What are you doing here?"hissed Rosalie.

"I teach world history here at forks"answered Peter.

(running footsteps coming into the classroom)

"Mr. Whitlock you are needed in the office"answered Alexis Potters.

"Class is dismissed for the day"answered Peter racing after Alexis.

Elite guardians Members:

Ian Potter-related to Harry Potter-personal bodyguard to Alison James-Volturi-mate 1st.

Demitri Volturi-bodyguard-mated to Harry Potter Cullen-adopted

Felix Volturi-mated to Alice Cullen

Alex Volturi-mated Meghan Parkerson.

Leslie Black-mated to Paul

Fred Weasley-mated to Alison

George Weasley-mated to Alison

Oliver Wood-mated to Alison

Percy Weasley-mated to Erica Parkerson


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hey! Mudblood what are you doing?"shouted Ron and Ginny Weasley and Leo Parkerson

Ron, Harry,Hermonie and their friends are in 2nd year

Ginny and Leo are in 1st year

George,Fred and Lee are in their 3rd year

Percy and Oliver are in 4th years.

"Who are you calling?"asked Draco Malfoy.

"Her"answered Ginny.

Author's Note: Decided to make Ron, Leo,Ginny and some others who do not like others.

Alison James was sitting with the Slytherins,since she happens to the next sole heir to their house.

Harry Potter Cullen-adopted son to Rosalie and Emmett Cullen-heir to the blacks, Potters and Gryffindor house.

Hermonie being the hufflepuff heir.

Slytherins stood up.

"How dare you"answered Daphne greenhouse

"that's my cousin"answered harry.

Ron get's a smack against his head.

Fred and George were standing there smirking at their siblings.

"I wouldn't do that, little brother"answered Fred.

"Alison is a friend of ours"answered George.

"Alison happens to the heir to the Slytherins"answered Ryan-one of Alison's friends.

"She also happens to the princess of volturi"hissed Felix.

"Who you do not want to mess with"answered Demitri.

Alison could hear everything that everyone was saying about her.

"Draco,Luna,Theo,Blaise,Daphne,Harry,Hermonie,Demitri and Cedric do you want to stay here to finish lunch?"asked Alison.

Harry potter and Hermonie stood up.

"Are you leaving?"asked Hermonie.

"Yes, my home"answered Alison.

"hey! why are they allowed to be leaving?"asked ginny.

"thought we were friends?"asked ron

"Why would I want to be friends with you to begin with? After all called Hermonie and I a bad named"asked Alison.

"Oh! Come on"exclaimed Ron.

Alison walks out of the mess hall.

Not all of the cullens go to hogwarts

Felix-Alice Cullen

Demitri Volturi-harry potter cullen

Fred Weasley-

George Weasley-

Derek Whitlock-Mallory Lane

Oliver Wood, Ian Potter and Draco Malfoy are Alison mates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Alison had permission to be in London and Diggy Alley to shop.

Harry potter Cullen, Hermonie Granger Cullen-niece, Cedric Diggory, Percy,George and Fred Weasley, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy. Luna Lovegood and some of Volturi personal guards were with them.

"Wow! This is what london looks like"answered Derek Whitlock said-he is the adopted son to Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.

"You never been to london?"asked Hermonie.

"Just once-do not remember it"answered Derek.

"Alison why are we here?asked Felix whinning.

"Aunt Alice mention she was staying here in London for a few days, thought you would to see your mate. I had permission to shop here"answered Alison.

"Our family gonna to be there too?"asked Harry.

"Yes! All of them"answered Alison.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme"answered Hermonie-she's their niece.

Them not knowing they were being followed by Ginny Weasley, Zelda Washington, Violet Zabina and Henri Crabbe

6 hours later

"Rosalie and Emmett"yelled Harry racing towards his adopted parents.

"Uncle and aunt"answered Hermonie racing towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice"answered Felix.

Alice pounce onto Felix in a flash of lightening.

"How is Edward and Isabella at hogwarts?"asked Emmett

"Ok!"answered Harry.

Alison is sitting on jasper's lap.

Ian Potter-was standing near Alison for support.

"We should warn you everyone were followed by some of the students here to london"whispered Alex towards the other guards.

"Aunt Alice can I talk to you alone?"asked Alison.

"Nope"answered Felix.

"Felix"snapped Alison.

"Ok"answered Felix stepping away from the group.

3 days later

In Diggy Alley.

Group separate into different groups to shop.

Alison went with Harry and Hermonie to the pet shop.

With their personal guards.

Ian Potter-one of Alison's mates.

"Alison! We already have a pet"answered hermonie.

"Just looking"answered Alison.

"Ok! We need to get some blood pops for our friends"whispered Harry to Ian.

Ian nods his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

6 days later

The group were doing a free period in the mess hall

When Ron Weasley comes storming over to Alison James Volturi. "How could you"shouted Ron.

"How could Ms. Volturi do what?"asked Pansy.

"How you could not invited my sister with you"answered Ron.

"We do not know what your talking about?"asked Fred.

"London and diggy alley"answered Ron again.

Alison at first ignores the shouting.

Ginny walks towards where Alison was finishing homework at the Slytherin table. "What are you doing at the Slytherin Table,mudblood. You could have invited me as a friend to london with you"answered Ginny.

Gasps could be heard through out the mess hall.

Wands were drawn out.

"How dare you"shouted Pansy, Blaise and Draco since Alison was sitting with them for lunch time.

"What's going on?"asked hermonie she came in late

Harry was just walking into the mess hall with a huge box of homemade goodies made by Esme-he wanted to share with his friends.

"Ginny, just called Alison a bad word"answered george.

Slammed

Those who were in the mess hall

Frozed in what they were doing.

Alison slowly stands up. "One! We were never friends to begin with. Two, I can sit anywhere I want to-since I'm one of the heirs to Hogwarts, same as Harry, Neville and Hermonie. Three! I'm leaving-decided last night to finish my schooling in the USA for good"answered Alison slowly walking away from the table.

"Wait for us"answered Draco, Pansy and blaise.

Luna lovegood,Cedric diggory, fred,george and Percy Weasley, oliver wood, Nevelle Longbottom, harry potter cullen and hermonie decided to leave their school also.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At first Molly Weasley put her foot down she wasn't going to allow 3 of the kids to move to the United States America. "NO! You aren't allowed to go to USA, You need to finish school"screamed Molly.

Charlie and Bill Weasley were there witnessing the fighting against their 3 brothers.

"mum, why don't you ask ronny and ginny what they been saying about those who are purebloods? They called Hermonie and Alison the bad m-word"answered George.

"Alison James-she's one of the heirs to Hogwarts"answered Fred.

"Also happens to be the adopted princess to the Volturi"answered Percy.

"You aren't of age"answered Molly.

"Fred, what are the others doing behind you?"asked Bill.

"Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Cullen, Oliver Wood, Blaise,Cedric, Pansy, hermonie and Neville gotten permission from their family members to attend a magical school in the usa. You can't stop us from going"answered George.

3 weeks later

Arrived at their new home-in Los Angeles-one of the bases for the elite guardians.

All of the new students were shocked in meeting others who had special talents.

"Alice"shouted Felix Volturi racing towards his girlfriend of 7 years now.

"Felix"answered Alice.

Derek waves towards this adopted parents who just came back from hunting.

"sorry, on short noticed we brought the others here"answered Ian Potter.

"Where's my daughter?"asked Jasper hale whitlock.

"Alison was here a minute ago"answered Demitri Volturi.

"Mention she had to call her others back in Volterra change of plans"answered Harry.

Hugging his adopted parents-Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen.

"What is Alison calling the vampire leaders for?"asked Hermonie.

"What do you mean change of plans?"asked Carlisle.

"Where are Edward, Isabella, Renesme and Jacob?"asked Rosalie.

"Staying at Hogwarts"answered Cedric diggory.

"Hate to interrupt what are we going to do about school?"asked Percy and Oliver at once said.

"Attend school with the rest of the elite guardians in Forks high school"answered Derek.

Alison comes skipping into the room. "Esme and Carlisle you are gonna be new parents to Percy, Fred and George weasley"answered Alison.

Mouths were wide open.

"Just need a drop of the Cullen blood-with Percy, Fred and George Weasley-since they are going to be emicapation-being underage"answered Alice.

A goblin shows up out of nowhere with papers.

15 minutes later George, Fred and Percy they became part of the cullen last name now.

Same thing happen to blaise and Draco they became member of the peter, charlotte adopted sons-whitlock.

"What about the others?"asked Pansy.

"Alison James Voluri has singers-so they will stay the same for now"answered the goblin.

'Singers"answered several voices.

Ian Potter is one of Alison's singers, so as Oliver Wood he's one of the princess of Volturi's singers.

Oliver Wood falls back in a chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hogwarts wasn't the same anymore.

Renesme cullen and jacob black decided to go back to school at forks high school.

"No! You can't leave"answered Ginny.

"Just watch us"hissed Jacob.

flashs of lights they disappeared.

8 months later

Everyone was adjusting to new family members

Fred and George Cullen were still being prankters with Emmett Cullen.

Percy Cullen he missed his older brothers-wished they were here.

Oliver Wood was talking to ian potter. "Ian how are you related to Harry?"asked Oliver.

Ian Potter didn't really want to talk about his past life.

"Sorry!"answered Oliver.

"Oliver it's ok, my past would have come up sooner or later"answered Ian.

harry potter cullen comes walking into the room. "My parents blood adopted Ian into the potters last name"answered harry.

"James and lily potter knew what I was to them,kept it a hidden-even when they were killed. I was away on a mission from the Volturi when Harry was taken to his aunt's home"answered Ian.

"How old were you?"asked Neville longbottom

"You mean when I was turned?"asked Ian.

"Yes"answered Blaise.

"I was 17 years old when being turned as a hybrid"answered Ian.

"What's a hybrid?"asked pansy.

"Alison has vampire genes-from Jasper's side of the family, she is also a witch-with Madison Malfoy's side of the family. For some reason Madison was able to kept Alison's turning into a fully vampire"answered Demitri Volturi-he's Harry potter's mate.

"So some of the us are human-who have vampire powers"answered Derek.

"Also the reason why madison gave birth to Alison when she was in human form,she made the volturi leaders to promise to care for Jasper's daughter"answered felix.

(Alison was drinking)

Jasper was happy to see his daughter again.


	8. Chapter 8

Weasley Clan: Part I

Molly and Arthur Weasley get a notice from the Gingotts bank.

Well Bill was the one who had to informed his parents about Percy,Fred and George new last name now.

Molly yells. "We are taking a family vacation-demanding our sons back to us"answered Molly.

4 days later 6 of them arrived in Los Angeles.

Percy was reading a book for school.

Fred was on a date with some of the female guardians.

George was with Emmett pranking on some of others.

Rosalie yells something"Emmett and George! Get back here"shouted Rosalie.

Her hair was bright pink with green sparkles.

Alison came racing outside in a flash of lightening-yells something out. "What in the hell are you doing here?"shouted Alison angrily.

Which brought everyone outside in 4 seconds.

Cullens were surrounding their newest members of the family.

Ginny and Ron were smiling.

"Isn't that anyway to greet us? Percy, George and Fred we came to bring you 3 back with us to london"answered Ron smiling at the group.

"No! You aren't taking my sons back"answered Esme.

Molly screams. "No! Percy,George and Fred are my sons-I gave birth to them"screamed Molly.

Mr. Weasley could see that his 3 sons had a new family to give them a home in the states.

"Molly! We do not want to part of your lives anymore"answered George.

"We have a new family here at loves us, although do want to see Bill and Charlie more often"whispered Percy.

"Besides can't really do anything, they been blood adopted by the cullens"answered Bill.

Ginny gives her older brother a strange look. "You knew about this?"asked Ginny.

"Yes! I knew about it 4 days ago"answered bill.

Alison stands there. "You need to leave"answered Alison.

"No! We aren't leaving staying here"answered Ron.

"Ya! We decided to attend school here"answered Ginny.

"NO"shouted several voices.

"1 you weren't invited to stay here"sneered harry potter-cullen.

"2. your trespassing onto private property-that belongs to our mate"hissed Oliver Wood, Ian Potter and Fred at once.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It's been over 3 weeks since molly weasley,Ginny,Ron and Arthur weasly had stayed in the states.

They were warned by the america ministry not to do anything stupid.

"Mom" We have to do something"answered Ginny.

"Ya! We need that money"answered Ron.

Arthur wasn't with his family members-he went to visit Percy,George and Fred. He not knowing what his wife and 2 youngest were doing.

Billy and Charlie were with other family members.

Alison was sitting in between Ian Potter, Oliver Wood and George Weasly her mates. "I actually have a favor to ask of you Charlie and Bill"answered Alison.

Percy stop reading his book for school.

"Sure! Do know we have to go back soon for our jobs"answered Charlie-he works with dragons.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about,moving here to the states. My adopted family members-you do know they are vampires right?"asked Alison.

Coughing could he heard.

"Ya! Harry had filled us in a while ago"answered Arthur.

"We know there are magical vampires"answered Charlie.

"What does us moving to the states have to do with jobs?"answered Bill.

"Volturi Leaders-including me-since I'm their only heir to the throne-if you want the job-want the two of you to join their ranks as special guards"answered Alison.

Jasper was watching everything going on.

"Sure"answered Bill.

Charlie doesn't say anthing at first. "I can't really leave my job-I'm a trainer for the dragons"answered Charlie.

"I understand, Aro thinks its best to have dragons as pets"answered Alison standing up.

Walking outside towards the back yard.

"Dragons aren't ment to be pets"answered Charlie.

"Alison knows that,Uncle Aro wouldn't think of sending two here"answered Fred.

(Molly) had no idea they were being listened and watched by some of the elite guardians.

Shawn, Ryan and Scott growled.

"There's no way she's getting our mates"hissed Shawn.

"Draco malfoy isn't a weasley"answered Ryan.

"We need to tell Alison right now"answered Scott.

3 of them racing away from the scene.

Arrived just in time to see Alison show Charlie the two dragons.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Alison is towering over Ron, Molly and Ginny Weasley who had refused to leave the states until their older brothers came back with them to England.

Esme was protecting her new adopted sons.

"Mum! You can't take us with you"answered George.

"We like it here"answered Fred.

That was 8 days ago

"NO! Your my sons"snapped Molly angrily.

"Harry! Say something"begged Ron.

Harry looks at Ron. "What do you want me to say?"asked Harry.

"I want things to be back to normal again"answered Ginny.

Emmett and Rosalie Hale Cullen were protecting Harry as their adopted on.

"Mum! We can't leave Alison alone"answered George.

"Why! On earth not?"asked Ron.

"George here is Alison's boyfriend"answered Draco malfoy smiling.

Gasps could be heard.

Molly faints.

Charlie and Bill looked happy.

Rest of the pack came 3 hrs ago

Leah and Charlie looked at each other in the eye.

"Leah! You didn't"exclaimed Jared.

Leah turns. "I can't help it"answered Leah.

"Charlie! Ya! A wedding"answered Ginny.

"One you will not be be invited too"snapped Leah.

Ginny bursts into tears. "I'm your sister"wailed Ginny.

"No! You will never be my sister"hissed Alice Cullen.

5 months laters

Molly had gone back to England with her husband.

Ginny and Ron had stayed in Forks.

Until their pranksters siblings shipped them back to England.


End file.
